ERES MI ESPOSO
by Liss83
Summary: -¿Y tú de que te ríes animal? – grito Danny furioso mientras enmanillaba al sospechoso -Es que nunca lo había notado, incluso durante un tiroteó te vez sexi – dijo sonriendo Steve, provocando la carcajada de sus compañeros y el sonrojo del rubio -¡Callate Animal! – mascullo este Xq un error lo puede mejorár todo
1. 1

El sospechoso estaba rodeado totalmente en la habitación del vigésimo tercer piso del hotel. Steve hizo una seña y Lou tiro la puerta de una patada

\- Cinco cero queda… – dijo Danny pero no termino de hablar dado que una bomba explotó y él salió disparado hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

\- ¡Danny! – grito Steve corriendo a su lado y encontrándolo inconsciente – ¡una ambulancia! Aguanta Danno

Cada minuto era una eternidad para el Marín. Se sentía responsable de lo que le había pasado y no quería ni imaginar de lo que pasaría si a Danny le ocurría algo. Media hora después el medico salió de la habitación del detective

\- Comandante McGarrett – dijo

\- Soy yo – dijo Steve

\- Su esposo ya está despierto y desea verlo – anuncio el doctor – no se preocupe está en excelente estado solo necesita descansar un poco

\- ¿Mi esposo? – dijo Steve sorprendido mientras todos lo miraban atónitos

\- El detective Daniel Williams – dijo la enfermera frunciendo las cejas

\- Danny no es mi pareja – dijo Steve –, al menos no en ese sentido, es mi mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, nada mas

\- Él pregunto por usted como su esposo – dijo el hombre escribiendo en su informe

\- ¿Dice que quiere verme? – dijo Steve

Danno estaba acostado mirando hacia la ventana, respiro hondo y cerró los ojos pensando en lo preocupada que debía estar Grace cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Steve y a la enfermera

\- Steve – dijo sonriendo – que bueno verte

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo este algo incomodo

\- Mejor ahora que estas aquí – dijo el rubio extendiendo los brazos hacia él

\- Danno – dijo Steve acercándose lentamente – ¿recuerdas quién soy?

\- Comandante Steve McGarrett, Marín retirado y jefe de cinco cero – contesto Danny sonriendo – aunque también eres mi esposo, el hombre maravilloso que me cuida todo el tiempo y ama a mi hija como si fuese suya. Sin contar el animal que no me quiere abrazar

\- Danno – dijo Steve – nosotros…

\- Comandante – dijo la enfermera llamándolo a parte – por la salud de su compañero le sugiero no contradecirlo por ahora

\- ¿Me está sugiriendo aprovecharme de él? – dijo Steve sorprendido alzando un poco la voz

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Danny

\- No, descansa – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Serán solo unos días hasta que él recupere la memoria – dijo la enfermera –. Si lo contradice puede provocarle un problema mayor

\- Steve – dijo Danno

\- No te preocupes – dijo este sonriendo – todo está bien

\- Pero si no me abrazas no poder descansar – dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero por lo que Steve miro a la enfermera que sonrió mientras salía del lugar

\- Ven aquí – dijo el comandante sentándose a su lado

\- ¿Y monito? – pregunto Danny abrazándose a él

\- En el colegio – dijo Steve acariciándole tímidamente el cabello –, apenas es miércoles, pero le diré a Rachel si puedo traerla para que la veas

\- No te vayas por favor – dijo Danny acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho del comandante – no me dejes solo

\- Le diré Rachel lo que paso – dijo Steve tomando su teléfono e intentando levantarse – será solo un momento

\- Claro, tomate tu tiempo – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos sin soltarlo

Steve entendió que no iba a permitir que se levantase, así que desde ahí hizo la llamada. Al colgar noto que el rubio se había dormido nuevamente. Le fue imposible no mirar detenidamente el rostro de su compañero. ¿Cómo sería despertar cada mañana en esa posición y con esa compañía? ¡Pero que estaba pensando! Danny solo estaba confundido y en unos días todo volvería a ser como siempre había sido

El sol lo despertó, miro por la ventana y lo vio ya en lo alto. Miro su reloj y marcaba las siete de la mañana. Había dormido toda la noche con Danny abrazado a él. Sonrió para sus adentros mirando al detective. Se veía tan… movió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entro Grace con su uniforme del colegio de la mano de Rachel

\- ¿Cómo está mi papá, tío Steve? – al ver dormido a su padre abrazado a Steve

\- Está bien monito – dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente para no despertar a su amigo – solo necesita dormir. Porque no lo cuidas un momento mientras yo hablo con tu mamá – Grace asiente mientras ellos salen

\- ¿Danny está bien? – pregunto Rachel preocupada

\- Si y no – dijo Steve – el medico dijo que solo necesita descansar, pero tiene amnesia temporal

\- ¿No recuerda a Grace? – dijo angustiada la mujer

\- Lo que no recuerda es que es solamente mi compañero – dijo Steve

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo ella intrigada

\- Cree que somos pareja – dijo en una seguidilla de palabras sin detenerse a respirar

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo intrigada

\- Okey Okey Okey – dijo respirando hondo – Danny cree que soy su esposo y el médico me aconsejo no contradecirlo

\- ¿Y vas a aceptar eso? – pregunto la mujer intrigada

\- Si lo contradigo – dijo Steve – puede ser perjudicial a su salud

\- Entiendo – dijo ella – pero…

\- Tío – dijo Grace saliendo de la habitación – mi papá te llama

\- Claro – dijo este agarrándole la mano – vamos. Rachel…

\- No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo

\- Buen día – dijo Steve entrando de la mano de Grace – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Cómo si un camión hubiese pasado sobre mí – dijo sonriendo

\- Grace tiene colegio – dijo Rachel

\- Claro – dijo Danny sonriendo triste

\- ¿Te molesta si paso por ella a la salida? – dijo Steve

\- No hay problema – respondió Rachel sonriendo

\- Adiós Danno – dijo Grace

\- Cuídate monito – sonrió el rubio mientras ellas salían

\- Yo… – dijo Steve

\- ¿Me abrazas? – dijo Danny sonriendo

"Maldita sonrisa" pensó Steve no muy seguro de cómo iba terminar todo eso. Como Chin y Kono se habían hecho cargo del papeleo del caso, él se dedicaría únicamente a cuidar Danny.

Por la tarde dieron de alta a Danny y este enlazo su mano a la del comandante mientras salían del hospital. Steve tenía sentimiento encontrados mientras todos los miraban. Lo que realmente lo inquieto fue el hecho de que Danny no hizo ningún comentario mientras el comandante conducía por primera vez a una velocidad decente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo Danny cuando Steve se estacionó fuera de su casa

\- Es tu casa Danno – dijo Steve

\- No – dijo este – esta no es mi casa. Dame las llaves. Vamos, dámelas

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Steve entregándosela

\- A casa tonto – dijo el rubio subiendo al Camaro

Steve no daba crédito, quince minutos después ambos estaban parados en mitad de su propia sala.

\- Voy a descansar un poco – dijo Danno

\- La habitación de huésped estará lista… – dijo Steve

\- ¿Huésped? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿Por qué usaría el cuarto de huésped en nuestra casa?

\- Danny yo… – susurro Steve – nosotros…

\- ¡Ay! – Danny se agarró la cabeza – ¡me duele! ¡Ay!

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Steve abrazándolo antes de que desmayase – ¡Danno! ¡Danno! No lo puedo creer – susurro alzándolo en brazo y llevándolo hasta la habitación. Lo acostó en la cama y le saco los zapatos, la corbata y el cinturón. Esto se iba poner más complicado de lo que había pensado – ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Steve estaba terminando el almuerzo cuando Danny entro a la cocina y se sentó en la barra

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto Steve

\- Si – dijo el rubio – ¿Qué paso?

\- Te descompensaste – dijo este limpiándose las manos – ¿No quieres ir al médico?

\- No hace falta, amor – dijo Danny sonriendo – estoy bien

\- Debo ir por Grace a la escuela – sonrió nervioso Steve

\- Claro – dijo Danny sonriendo – yo los espero

\- Descansa – dijo Steve dirigiéndose a la puerta principal

\- Steve… – dijo Danny sonriendo – ¿Y mi beso?

\- ¿Tu…? – dijo el Marín nervioso recordando el concejo del médico de no contradecirlo – disculpa, yo

\- ¿Y luego preguntas porque te digo animal? – dijo Danny acercándose para abrazarse a su cintura – pero no importa, yo igual te quiero – susurro acercando lentamente sus labios a los del comandante

\- Danno – dijo Steve zafándose y besándole la frente – se me hace tarde. Voy por Grace

Steve salio prácticamente corriendo del lugar. Si se quedaba cinco minutos más en ese lugar terminaría estampando al detective contra la pared y dándole un beso de ensueños. Ese hombre estaba…

Al regresar a la casa, la niña corrió a abrazar a su padre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. En el camino Steve le había explicado a la niña lo que sucedía con su padre y esta había prometido ayudarlo. Almorzaron en el comedor entre risas y bromas, luego Danny recogió la mesa y fue a lavar todo mientras Steve y Grace jugaban en la sala.

Los días pasaron y el comandante era consciente que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos. Las risas se volvían más cómplices, los roces mas frecuentes, el tiempo de trabajo ya no era tan largo, si el otro estaba a su lado. Abrazarse para dormir se estaba volviendo en una necesidad para el comandante al que inconscientemente se estaba acostumbrando, o los besos de todo tipo. Fugases, inocentes, largos. Era tan fácil y lindo dibujar esa sonrisa en el rostro del detective y le llenaba el corazón con un calorcito que nunca jamás había sentido

Ese dia el timbre sonó y fue Danny quien abrió con una sonrisa que se congelo al ver quien era

\- Hola – dijo Catherine

\- ¿Qué tal? – dijo Danny simulando sonreír

\- ¿Y Steve? – dijo está sonriendo

\- Cat – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras salía de la cocina – ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Bien – dijo está sonriendo de manera coqueta – venía a invitarte a practicar tiro y luego a la playa

\- Suena – dijo Steve – divertido. Me cambio y…

\- Grace – Steve escucho a Danny decir – ve a cambiarte también. Steve prometió llevarnos a escalar

\- ¿Vas a salir? – dijo la mujer sorprendida

\- Yo… no…bueno… – tartamudeo Steve tratando de recordar cuando había hecho tal promesa

\- Catherine – dijo Danny acercándose a abrazarse a su compañero – ¿Tú también vienes?

\- No… – dijo la mujer –, creo que no puedo…

\- Vamos – dijo el detective – será divertido ¿no cielo?

\- Mucho – dijo Steve

\- Ya estoy lista, papá – dijo Grace

\- Amor – dijo Danny mirando a Steve – ve a cambiarte. Ya es tarde

\- Adiós Steve – dijo la mujer yéndose deprisa

\- ¡Kate – dijo Steve –, espera!

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Danny frunciendo el entrecejo

\- No – susurro Steve –, no pasa nada


	2. 2

Hacía tiempo el Marín estaba buscando el momento ideal para hablar de sus sentimientos con la agente, pero de pronto sentía que ese momento jamás llegaría gracias a la intervención de su compañero.

El viaje fue tranquilo a pesar de que en la gasolinera los habían confundido con una familia de campista y él no pudo corregir el error. Claro que a eso debía sumarle las caricias disimuladas en su pierna que Danny le daba mientras conducía, o cuando se coló en el baño de la gasolinera

\- Danno – dijo sorprendido – ¿Qué haces?

\- Dame un beso – dijo el rubio – ya no aguanto mas

\- Grace nos espe… – dijo Steve cuando sus labios fueron asaltados. Intento separarse pero sintió como un par de brazos lo aferro por el cuello profundizando el beso – Danno… espera – susurro cerrando sus ojos mientras los beso bajaban por su cuello

\- ¿No te gusta? – susurro colando sus manos bajo la camisa – no tiene nada de malo. Estamos casados

\- Sí, pero… – Steve cerro los ojos – ¡Ay Dios! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? ¡no, mejor no me lo digas! – unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron – ¡Maldición!

\- Esta noche terminamos esto – susurro Danno besándolo y saliendo antes que el comandante reaccione

Si ese fin de semana no se volvía loco, no tenía idea como iba a terminar, pero como lo empezó no sería nada cuerdo. Llegaron al lugar donde dejarían el Camaro y empezaron a ascender. Disimuladamente Danny sonreía viendo la interacción entre Steve y su hija. Estaba consiente que no era la mejor manera de estar al lado de su amigo, pero ya no aguantaba más amarlo en secreto y que este lo ignorase siendo solamente eso, amigos. Él no había planeado nada, solo se había aprovechado de la pregunta de la enfermera cuando le pidió su nombre completo

FLASHBACK

Dormitaba cuando entro la enfermera a su habitación y le hizo la revisión de rutina.

\- ¿Cómo se siente señor? – dijo la mujer

\- Me duele todo – dijo con una media sonrisa

\- Es posible que sufra algunas confusiones o lagunas mentales – dijo ella – es normal, no se preocupe. Le hare algunas preguntas como prueba – Danny sonrió – ¿su nombre completo?

Danny lo pensó por un segundo. Como agente policial, sabia de las complicaciones que podían presentarse después de una misión como aquella y sabia que no tendría otra oportunidad para estar al lado del comandante, así que la tomo rogándole a todo ser divino que se dignara a escucharlo, no perder la amistad del pelinegro

\- McGarret – dijo sonriendo – Daniel McGarret, antes Williams

\- ¿Antes? – dijo la enfermera

\- Si – dijo apenado – estoy casado con el capitán de fragata, Steve McGarret, comandante de cinco cero

\- Entiendo – dijo ella sonriendo – ¿Hijos?

\- Una – dijo él – Grace. Es de mi primer matrimonio.

\- ¿Tiempo de casado?

\- Tres años

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- Cinco cero

\- ¿Compañeros?

\- Tres. Chin Ho, Kono Kalakaua y Lou Grover, sin contar a Steve, claro

\- Perfecto – dijo ella sonriendo – le diré a su esposo que ya puede pasar

\- Muchas gracias

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Volvió en si cuando llegaron a lo alto de la montaña y, tanto Steve como Grace reían entre ellos. Adoraba que esos dos se llevaran tan bien. Como buen niño scout, Steve era un perfecto campista, por lo que en cuestión de minutos estuvo la tienda estuvo lista y con la ayuda de Grace recogieron leña

\- Ya esta listo – dijo Steve junto la fogata – acércate Danno

\- Aquí están los malvaviscos – dijo Danny sentándose delante suyo y acomodándose entre sus brazo, por lo que Steve sonrió nervioso

\- Se ven deliciosos – dijo Grace

\- Obviamente – dijo Danny poniendo uno al fuego –, los hice yo

\- Tú eres un desastre en la cocina – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Claro que no – protesto el rubio –, cocino mejor que tú ¿cierto Grace?

\- Ambos son buenos – dijo la niña sonriendo

\- Solo lo dice porque no quiere romperte el corazón – afirmo el rubio

\- Probémoslo – dijo Steve poniendo también uno al fuego – y lo decidimos

\- Se supone que tu amor es incondicional – protesto Danny haciendo un puchero

\- Este ya esta listo – dijo Steve mordiendo uno –, si, esta muy bueno

\- ¿Lo dudaste? – dijo Danny

\- Claro que no – sonrió Steve – solo bromeaba contigo. Prueba – dijo colocándole uno en la boca

\- Están deliciosos Danno – dijo Grace

Cantaron canciones entre risas y Danny conto cuentos a los que Steve le daba toques de terror, que mas allá de provocarle miedo a Grace le causaba risas por las reacciones de su padre. Cerca a la media noche el sueño la venció, por lo que se despidió y se fue acostar a la tienda

\- Creo que también es hora que nosotros durmamos – dijo Steve

\- Aun es temprano – dijo este acercándose mas a él – para nosotros

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Ver las estrellas entre tus brazos – dijo el rubio – es una gran idea. ¿Alguna vez te haz arrepentido de haberme conocido?

\- Claro que no – dijo Steve – tú y Grace son lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? – dijo Danny incorporándose para mirarlo de frente

\- Si Danno – susurro Steve

\- Te amo Steve – dijo el detective – se que te lo he dicho millones de veces, pero no bastan – dijo acariciándole el rostro –. Y sentir que me correspondes de esta manera... que realmente somos una familia – sonrió bajando el rostro – debo verme como un bobo…

\- Nada de eso – dijo Steve levantándole el rostro suavemente – jamás me cansare de escucharte

No supo que fue aquello lo impulso a acercarse y con la mayor de las delicadezas tomar entre sus dedos la barbilla del detective y besarlo lentamente. No recordaba haber sentido nada como lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Era una explosión de sensaciones que se incrementaron cuando necesito mayor cercanía y rodeó la cintura del detective con un brazo, mientras su otra mano se colaba bajo la polera del rubio, quien sonreía y lanzaba suspiros dentro del beso

\- Lo siento, Danno – dijo separándose

\- Steve – dijo este sonriendo – no tienes porque disculparte. No hemos hecho nada de malo. Somos una pareja joven – le beso el cuello – enamorada, en un lugar hermoso, es lógico que tengamos intimidad

\- Grace se puede… – susurro Steve empezando a quitarle la camisa al detective

\- Prometo no gritar – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Yo no prometo tener autocontrol – dijo Steve

\- Nunca lo has tenido – dijo el rubio ayudándole a quitarse el pantalón – no es nada nuevo

\- Contigo es difícil – sonrió el castaño

\- Entonces termina – sugirió Danny – de perderlo

Ambos sabían que debían tener cuidado para no incomodar a la niña que dormía plácidamente en la tienda. Esa seria una noche que Danny guardaría eternamente en su memoria. Se prometió a si mismo detener aquella locura. No obligar a Steve a nada más. Desaparecer de su vida para siempre. Sabía que aquella era una mentira que no podría sostener para siempre, y cuando el seal descubriese la verdad no lo querría volver a ver en su vida. Así que tomo la decisión

Volvieron a casa al día siguiente, después de dejar a Grace en casa de Rachel, se fueron a la suya

\- Debo ir a la oficina – dijo Steve entrando a la recamara – ¿vienes?

\- Te espero – dijo el rubio

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto intrigado Steve

\- ¿Me abrazas antes? – susurro Danny

\- Ven aquí hermoso – dijo Steve abrazándolo contra su pecho

\- Te amo Steve – dijo Danny – promete no olvidarlo nunca

\- Claro que no – dijo este – descansa. Traeré la cena


	3. 3

Steve lo beso con dulzura en los labios. Era increíble que en apenas unos días se hubiese enamorado de ese hombre de esa manera. Lo que en su momento le había parecido una locura, ahora era parte esencial de su vida, al grado de desear que Danny jamás se recuperara de esa amnesia

Steve volvió en la noche. El papeleo le había impedido hacerlo antes. Al encontrar la casa tan silenciosa supuso que Danny ya estaba dormido. Preparo la cena y fue a la habitación para despertarlo con un beso. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo, recorrió la casa pero no había señas de este. Corrió al closet y no encontró las cosas de su compañero. Reviso toda la habitación y encontró una carta dirigida hacia él sobre la mesita de noche. Con mano temblorosa la abrió y leyó

"Steve te dejo esta carta porque me siento incapaz de pararme frente a ti y confesártelo.

Lo que en un principio fue irritación y molestia hacia tu manera de ser y tus métodos pocos ortodoxos, se convirtió en verdadera amistad y compañerismo con el tiempo. Aprendí a disfrutar de cosas simples, como desde tu excéntrica forma de conducir mi auto hasta el hecho de saber que ser tu amigo significaba tener dibujada una diana en todo el cuerpo. Aprendí a comer sano, aunque no me guste. Aprendí que podía volver a sentirme vivo si tú estabas cerca.

Y aprendí lo que eran los celos. Celos de que alguien más tenga tu atención, celos de que te toquen, celos de que te besen, celos de no poder ser yo quien haga todo eso. Así que cuando la oportunidad se presento no dude en tomarla y fingí no recordar ser solo tu amigo. Perdóname Steve. Mi egoísmo te robo a la mujer que amabas y no medí consecuencias. Me voy de tu vida sabiendo que jamás olvidare ni tus besos ni la noche que me regalaste. Me voy con el alma hecha pedazos por amarte, pero no me arrepiento. Perdóname, pero después de Grace, tú eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, aunque deba renunciar a ambos

Adiós mi amor. Adiós mi Steve.

Tu Danno"

Solo al terminar de leer la carta, fue consiente de las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro a raudales. Danny tenia razón, ninguno fue consiente cuando habían dejado de ser solamente de amigos y pasar a ser un amor inmenso y fuerte, lo suficientemente para sobrevivir a las inseguridades del detective y su estupideces propias. Como de costumbre en lo que se refería a su vida personal, solo actuó por impulso. Salió de prisa y condujo a casa de Rachel lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar salto del Camaro y toco el timbre insistentemente. Afortunadamente Danny había dejado el auto

\- Steve – dijo Rachel sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Has visto a Danno? – dijo este desesperado

\- Él… – dijo la mujer

\- Tío Steve – sollozo Grace corriendo hacia él

\- Monito – dijo alzando a la niña

\- Mi papá se fue – dijo llorando –, ya no lo voy a ver

\- ¿Sabes dónde fue? – dijo Steve nervioso

\- No creo que debam… – dijo Rachel

\- A… ca…sa de la a… abu…ela – dijo la niña – di…jo que yo iría en va…caciones, pe…ro que él ya no ven…ven…dria. Yo quiero que vuelva

\- Grace, ve adentro – dijo Rachel

\- ¿Hace cuánto se fue? – pregunto Steve

\- Hace una hora más o menos – dijo Rachel

\- Va volver monito – susurro Steve –, te lo prometo

\- Grace, adentro – ordeno su madre

\- Adiós tío – dijo la niña y obedeció

\- Disculpa – dijo Steve – sé que no debi…

\- ¿Qué paso para que Danny tomara esta decisión? – dijo Rachel intrigada

Steve le conto a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido con Danny y le prometió traerlo de vuelta para tranquilidad de Grace. Luego condujo hacia el aeropuerto sin un plan fijo en la cabeza, excepto traer de vuelta Danny a Honolulu

Estaba feliz de volver a su casa, a su hogar, pero le era imposible pasar por alto el hecho de que ya no vería a diario a su hija, ni a…

Su madre le estaba preparando la cena mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, a pesar de estar en la sala rodeado de su padre y sus hermanos, aparte de… Jack. Lo conocía de toda la vida. Habían sido compañeros de escuela, y aunque nadie lo sabía, quien le había robado su primer beso. Ni bien Jack se había enterado de su regreso, lo había ido a visitar invitándolo a salir a mil lugares

\- ¿Me estas escuchando? – dijo Jack

\- Si – dijo Danny sonriendo, mientras sonaba el timbre insistentemente – será un placer ir contigo

\- Veras que no te vas a arrepentir – dijo Jack

\- ¡Así que aquí estabas! – dijo Steve entrando a la habitación

\- ¿Qué…que… ha…ha… ces… aquí? – dijo Danny sorprendido y nervioso a la vez

\- ¡Ve por tus cosas en este momento! – ordeno Steve – nuestro vuelo sale en una hora

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿Qué vuelo? Yo acabo de llegar

\- ¡Hoy mismo nos volvemos a Hawaii! – exigió Steve

\- Yo no voy a ningún lado – dijo Danny – sé que estas furioso por la mentira que te dije…

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo sorprendido el padre de Danny

\- ¡Ve por tus cosas en este momento, Danno! – ordeno Steve

\- ¡Tú no me mandas, animal! – también alzo la voz el rubio

\- ¿Quieres ver que tan animal puedo ser? – dijo Steve con su mejor sonrisa

\- ¡Quita esa sonrisita – exigió Danny caminando hacia atrás – que no presagia nada bueno! ¡Y aléjate de mí!

\- ¿Ya desempacaste? – pregunto Steve acercándose

\- Aléjate Neanderthal – exigió retrocediendo mas

\- Ya escucho – dijo Jack interponiéndose entre ambos

\- No quiero problemas amigo – dijo Steve – así que ¡quítate de mi camino!

\- Lo dudo "amigo" – dijo Jack – no creas que vas a llegar y…

\- ¡Quítate! – dijo Steve tomándolo de la camisa

\- ¡Steve no…! – dijo Danny, pero este lanzando a Jack lejos mientras todos gritaban histéricos – ya esta. Steve al natural

\- Vamos a casa – exigió abrazándolo por le cintura

\- Steve, escúchame… ¡Neanderthal! – grito cuando Steve lo levanto y se lo hecho al hombro como si fuera un saco de papa – ¡bájame ahora!

\- Lamento la manera en que llegue – dijo Steve mientras Danny forcejaba – volveremos para las vacaciones de Grace con más calma. Permiso y buen día – concluyo antes de salir con Danny al hombro

\- ¡Bájame! – gritaba Danny

\- Llamare a la policía – dijo la madre de Danny corriendo tras la pareja

\- ¡No! – grito Danny mientras Steve lo metía al taxi – es capaz de incendiar todo el estado. Vendré en las vacaciones

\- Al aeropuerto – ordeno Steve

El viaje al aeropuerto lo hicieron en completo silencio y luego el regreso a la isla. Danny sentía que su corazón se le iba salir en cualquier momento. ¡Steve lo había ido a buscar, a su estilo claro, pero había ido! Quería, necesitaba, desesperadamente que le dijera que era porque lo amaba, porque quería estar a su lado, pero por momentos esas esperanzas se iban al traste imaginando los peores escenarios. Llegaron a Hawaii al amanecer y se fueron directamente a casa del comandante

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Danny ni bien entraron a la sala – ¡esto se llama secuestro y puedo presentar cargos!

\- ¿Quién era ese? – exigió Steve

\- ¡Que te importa! – grito el detective haciendo gestos con sus brazos

\- ¡Claro que me importa! – grito Steve – de ti me importa todo

\- ¿Por qué? – reclamo Danny pero fue callado por unos labios que reclamaban los suyos con total desesperación

\- Me importa porque te amo – dijo Steve apenas separando sus labios –, me importa porque herví de celos de solo pensar que ese imbécil te pudiera tocar. Porque solo yo te puedo mirar, solo yo te puedo adorar

\- ¿Qué… estas…? – susurro Danny

\- No eres el único al que el corazón traiciono Danno – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas – tuve que medio perderte para aceptar que estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de ti detective

\- No juegues con eso Steve – suplico el rubio

\- ¿Crees que es un juego? – dijo el Marín sorprendido – mira todo lo que hice para traerte de vuelta. ¿De verdad crees que es un juego?

\- Yo… – susurro Danny bajando el rostro

\- Te… a… mo – dijo Steve - ¿Crees que es un juego?

\- Estas confundido – susurro el detective

\- Cuando leí tu carta – dijo Steve – fue como recibir un golpe, una paliza. Siempre sentí que algo cambiaba entre nosotros, pero era mil veces más simple hacer de cuenta que era mi imaginación, un absurdo, pero no era asi. Y si no crees mis palabras, me remito a mis hechos. Se que actué mal, pero que ese hombre se creyera con derechos de... – cerró los ojos y respiro hondo – dime que aun no te perdí. Que estoy a tiempo de ser feliz a tu lado

\- ¿Y Catherine? – dijo Danny

\- Otro terrible error del cual tu… "amnesia" me salvo – dijo Steve –. Danno solo te pido una oportunidad. Mira te propongo que lo intentemos hasta las vacaciones. Si funciona, que se que pasara, le pediremos permiso a Rachel para llevar de paseo a Grace a New Yersey y yo me presente como se debe con tu familia

\- ¡Te van a matar! – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Nada de eso – dijo Steve besándolo mientras el teléfono suena – me van a adorar. Ya lo veras

\- Hola – dijo Danny al teléfono mientras Steve le besaba el cuello – ¡Mamá! – escucha – no te preocupes esta todo bien. Acabamos de llegar – escucha –. No, solo es poco impulsivo. Un animal Neandertal, nada mas, pero yo lo se controlar. Ya le puse la correa – escucha y ríe – te entiendo

La conversación con su madre fue larga pero divertida porque Steve en ningún momento le permitió salir de sus brazos.

La que estuvo realmente feliz fue Grace porque su papá había regresado y esta vez para siempre. Danny se mudo definitivamente con Steve, razón por lo que este no podía dejar de sonreír ni siquiera durante la semana posterior

\- ¿Y tú de que te ríes animal? – grito Danny furioso mientras enmanillaba al sospechoso

\- Es que nunca lo había notado, incluso durante un tiroteó te vez sexi – dijo sonriendo Steve, provocando la carcajada de sus compañeros y el sonrojo del rubio

\- ¡Cállate Animal! – mascullo este

Tal como Steve lo prometió habían vuelto a Yersey para las vacaciones de verano en compañía de Grace que estaba de mas de feliz de ver a sus abuelos. Aunque estos miraban un tanto recelosos a Steve.

\- Abuelo – dijo la niña mientras Steve y Danny discutían preparando la cena – no quieras asesinar al tío Steve por sus peleas con Danno. Es su rara manera de decirse te amo. Mi mamá y Stand se besan, Danno y el tío Steve discuten

\- ¡Grace! – dijeron Steve y Danny al mismo tiempo algo sonrojados

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la niña – ¿acaso miento?

Los Williams no pudieron evitar reírse cuando Steve abrazo a un Danny totalmente sonrojado que intentaba esconder en el pecho del Marín que lo abrazaba de manera protectora. Grace tenia razón, ese par se amaba


End file.
